


¿Está todo bien allí?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Divorce, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No iba a dejarlos romper Keito, no iba a dejar que se refugiara aún más en sí mismo, no tras todos los sacrificios que había hecho para sacarlo de su caparazón, aun poco, no tras lo que había hecho para ganar su confianza.





	¿Está todo bien allí?

**¿Está todo bien allí?**

Yuto había siempre pensado que fingir de no ver y esperar que los problemas se resolvieran solos, habría sido una solución mucho más simple.

Pero, a pesar de las apariencias, había siempre sido tan bueno a escuchar, a darse cuenta de las mínimas matices que algo no estaba bien; por eso, no podía simplemente elegir de ignorar esas señales.

Desde un poco de tiempo, Keito ya no le parecía el mismo.

Nunca había sido demasiado expansivo, al contrario, pero Yuto podía ver claramente cómo de la timidez, el mayor se había vuelto definitivamente triste, y no tenía que esforzarse mucho para entender por qué.

Le había contado, en alguna manera, de las discusiones de sus padres, le había dicho que estaban a un punto de rotura, y Nakajima había entendido que era solo una cuestión de tiempo antes que fuera definitivo, y sabía que de eso dependía el humor de su amigo, y eso quedarse siempre en su silencio, sin la capacidad o la gana de abrirse con alguien.

Y aun Yuto fuera bueno a coger los matices, menos lo era a dejar correr.

No iba a dejarlos romper Keito, no iba a dejar que se refugiara aún más en sí mismo, no tras todos los sacrificios que había hecho para sacarlo de su caparazón, aun poco, no tras lo que había hecho para ganar su confianza.

No estaba dispuesto a quedarse oyendo el sonido de palabras como ‘todo está bien’ sin hacer nada por él.

No estaba tranquilo, de verdad, y tenía miedo de lo de que no podía hablar abiertamente, y miedo porque – si hubiera dado un paso falso – esa confianza que Keito tenía en él iba a desaparecer para siempre, y era lo último que quería.

Le importaba demasiado de él para permitírselo.

Perdido en esos pensamientos, levantó los ojos solo cuando oyó la puerta del camerino abrirse y el mayor entrar, saludando blandamente los otros y sentándose a un lado, como siempre.

Yuto se puso en pie, caminando lentamente hacia él, tratando al mismo tiempo de pensar en algo de decirle, sin encontrar una solución definitiva y eligiendo en vez de improvisar.

“Buenos días.” le dijo con una sonrisa, levantando una ceja. “¿Qué tal?” preguntó tras, cauto, esperando una respuesta satisfactoria por parte del mayor.

Keito lo miró, casi asustado, titubeando por la pregunto.

“Hola, Yuto.” contestó, con su solito tono pacato, indescifrable. “Todo bien, gracias.” le dijo, y a Yuto pareció que tratara de retener un suspiro.

Parpadeando muchas veces, buscó una rápida solución por su problema, y en fin decidió de sentarse a su lado, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

“¿Quieres que finja que es verdad?” le preguntó, serio, sin sugerir nada más que esa simple pregunta.

El otro pareció tomado por sorpresa y se agitó un poco en el diván, ante de recaer contra la cabecera, finalmente suspirando y haciendo como Yuto, poniéndole un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

“Sí.” respondió, bajo. “Sí, prefiero que fingimos que sea verdad.” confirmó, sonriéndole.

Yuto asintió, y no dijo algo más.

Lo que quería, en fundo, era que Keito estuviera bien, que supiera que cuando lo quería, Yuto iba a ser allí, y que él era lo que ponía las condiciones.

Si lo que quería era creer que todo fuera bien, pues en eso también Yuto iba a ayudar.

Lo que importaba, era que no fuera solo a fingir.

Lo importante, para bien o para mal, era que Yuto siempre fuera a su lado a convencerlo que todo estaba realmente bien. 


End file.
